Jasper vs Alice
by XxNonstoppSmilerxX
Summary: Alice and Jasper are in the Civil War together. But what if they have to kill each other, because he's a Confederate and she's in the Union? Will they run off to be together? Will they go separately? Will they kill each other? Will they meet again?
1. The Meeting

a/n: So, personally, I think this is my best. I absolutely love it!

The Meeting

I lay on my stomach on top of an old dilapidated building, holding my Morgan James false muzzle rifle out in front of me.

I zoomed in, targetting the unsuspecting black haired man. I pulled the trigger, feeling an odd sense of satisfaction wash over me.

He fell to the ground, screaming out in pain. _Oh, cut the dramatic shit out, I thought._

My vision blurred, and I was seeing the future.

_A black-haired man approached where I lay on the building, S&W revolver in hand. He was trying to be quiet so i wouldn't notice him. But of course, no one knew I had visions._

The present came back to me, and I flipped onto my back and jumped up just in time to see the black-haired man enter from the roof door. I could tell he wasn't expecting this. I quickly pulled out my favorite sword, an 1860 saber, and stabbed him with it. He screamed, and I took out my LeMat revolver and shot him twice, once in the leg, and once in the hand. He fell onto the hard-packed roof.

I layed back onto my stomach, looking down. i saw a large man, wearing and army hate. he was walking towards another person, getting ready to shoot him. I took my rifle back out, and shot the army-hat dude. The other person looked up and mouthed a silent "Thank you" to me. I nodded, but wasn't sure if he saw.

I got up from my stomach and wlked towards the roof door. Another person. I saw someone one the other side of the door, waiting for me to walk out, so he could kill me.

_Can't kill me_, I thought.

I kicked the door open, powerfully, if I do say so myself. He fell to the floor, about an inch from the stairs. I wanted to see him fall down them.

I knelt next to him, staring into his dark eyes. "That's what you get," I whispered, and shoved my sword into his chest, _very_ close to his heart, twisting it for more effect. "For underestimating me," I finished. I took the sword out of his now bleeding chest, smiled at his limp form, and walked bak to headquarters.

"Miss Brandon." Aro greeted me.

"Aro." I said.

"Saw you out there." He tapped one of the multiple cameras. "Nice job, for a lady."

_Sexist jerk, _I thought.

"I'm not the only 'lady' out there."

"Oh, I know."

_Irkball. _

"Bye Aro."

"Miss Brandon, wait. i need you to bring this to the Confederates' headquarters, and give it to Marcus."

I took the parcel from him and headed to the other side of the fighting field, as I like to call it, killing 2 guys and a girl on the way.

I walked into their HQ, and nearly dropped the parcel.

He stood, tall and brooding, angainst the east wall. His hair was golden and messy, his nose was straight, his jaw was strong, ears red from the cold. He had bright hazel green eyes, and red lips. I could see his broad muscles through his brown army vest and dark green t-shirt.

Major Jasper Whitlock.

a/n: How'd I do? Commentary's welcome!


	2. Interaction

_a/n: Thanks to EmilieBlock, Momo16, and .xx for reviewing chapter 1! You guys are awesome! I'm having serious fun writing this story, especially this chapter! Also, thanks to everyone who alerted and favorited!_

Interaction

I hadn't realized I'd spoken aloud until he said "In the flesh."

I rolled my eyes and walked into Marcus' office. He sat, leant back in his chair, looking utterly bored, as always.

"Hello Miss Brandon. I guess you're here to bring me the parcel," he said.

Marcus was just about the only person I actually tolerated here. We both thought a lot of things were boring, and we couldn't stand Aro, even though we pretended to. He knew that I was only 17 years old, Aro didn't.

"Yes," I responded, handing it to him. I turned on my heel and walked out of his office. On the way out, I noticed Jasper leaning against the wall, staring into space.

I walked up to him and waved my tiny hand in front of his blank face.

"Heeeeeelllllooooo!" I said. He blinked, confused. I shook my head at him and smirked.

"What?" he snapped. I rolled my eyes at him yet again.

"Just making sure you were alive," I retorted.

"Why would you care?" he asked.

"'Cause if you died, and I wasn't the one that killed you, I'd have to bring you back to life, then kill you," I said. That was clearly not the answer he's expected. I smirked again.

"Why are you here?" he asked me. I rolled my eyes. At this rate, they'd get stuck up there.

"Did you _not_ just see me come in here wth a parcel in my hand, walk into your leader's office, and walk back out?"

"No," he said sarcastically.

"Then why'd you ask?"

"I don't know."

"You're irritating me," I stated, narrowing my eyes.

"I know," he said, smirking. That irritated me to no end.

"So stop before I rip your throat out."

"I doubt it, munchkin." I snarled, now angry. Did he just call me a munchkin?

"Did you just call me a munchkin?" I poked his chest with my middle finger.

"Yeah, like one of them tiny donuts from Dunkin' Donuts," he said, smirking. I was fuming.

"You're lucky I'm not allowed to kill you," I miffed through gritted teeth. If I killed Jasper, Marcus would kill me, because Jasper's his best fighter. Then, Aro would kill Marcus, because I'm _his_ best fighter. And the same thing would happen if the situation were reversed. Jasper seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Go 'head and kill me; Marcus would kill you."

"That's suicide, something I don't believe in."

"Who doesn't believe in suicide?"

"Me, obviously." I rolled my eyes again, and prayed that they wouldn't get stuck up there.

"Your eyeballs are gonna get stuck if you don't stop rolling them."

I rolled them again. "See? They're not stuck."

"That doesn't mean they won't _get_ stuck."

"Your neck is gonna be stuck when I break it," I countered.

"Is that a threat, Miss Brandon?" he inquired, quirking an eyebrow.

"Obviously, and 'Miss Brandon' has a name."

"And what might that be?"

"Pokemon," I said, laughing.

Jasper smiled and said "What's your real name?"

"I told you, Pokemon." I laughed again.

"Seriously."

"You're not serious if you're smiling," I said matter-of-factly.

He tried to compose his features. "Alright, now what is it?" he asked when he was ready.

"Tigger." I giggled.

"Dude!"

"Okay, okay, it's Janet."

"Finally." He smiled.

"Just kidding. It's Mary Alice, but call me Alice."

He smiled.

_a/n: Did you like their interaction? Alice is feisty, huh? :)_


	3. Ambushed

_a/n: A giant thank you to Ginny003, EmilieBlock, Aliyaluvsmoi, and dimkasgirl07 for reviewing! And to my alerters and favoriters!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!_

Jasper had been occupying my mind since I told him my name. Why did he wanna know my name, anyway? Everyone knows his name, and he probably doesn't know theirs, so why me?

Ugh, I need to clear my head of this jumbled-up mess.

I pulled out my Beaumont-Adams handgun and walked onto the battlefield. I twirled the gun around in my hands as I looked around. There was no one out here! I spotted about 30 Union soldiers walking around, looking as confused as I felt.

_Where the hell was everyone?_

Just as I thought that, Confederate soldiers ran onto the battlefield, ambushing us, firing their guns and swinging their swords. There were about a hundred of them; how were we supposed to win? Well, I'm not going down without a fight. I ran into the swarm of men and itty bit of women. All the noise droned on, but I barely heard it. I was focused on winning this battle, even if it killed me.

I opened fire, the bullets hitting three guys. I fired again. And again. More Confederates fell to the ground.

We were holding up, but I needed more handgun ammo.

I ran off the field and into the building where our inventory was kept. I took the ammo and reloaded. When I turned to leave, something caught my eye. Or two somethings. A Gatling gun, and Ketchum grenades. The Gatling gun was a multi-barreled, .58 caliber gun, and is capable of firing 300 rounds per minute. Ketchum grenades have a tail that ensures that the nose would strike the target and start a fuse. I'd always wanted these weapons, and well, I'm not even gonna lie and say we don't need them.

I exited the building, carrying my new weapons. I walked back onto the field with renewed energy. I threw out a Ketchum grenade, thinking it sounded a lot like a Catch 'em grenade. I laughed at that. I threw another one out. Four Confederates flew into the air. I watched as they came back down. Gosh, that was nasty. It reminded me of confetti. I opened fire with my Gatling gun. I took down most of the Confederates. This was moving up my list of favorite guns.

Five minutes later, the battle was over. We won.

_a/n: This was barely a chapter, just a little something._


End file.
